1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-sensory environment room and more particularly to a system that enables the environment of a room to be selectively controlled to provide an integrated multi-sensory experience which includes video, sound and ambient scent technology which are all directed to a common theme.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various systems are known for providing sensory effects in a room. These systems are primarily directed to systems which provide visual effects in a funeral parlor. Several different types of systems are known.
The following systems are for providing visual effects in which one or more video images, primarily of a decedent, are displayed in a funeral parlor. Examples of these systems are disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication JP8154808 A2; Japanese Patent Publication JPH10243871; Japanese Patent Publication JP2011161088A2; Korean Patent Publication KR20010074209; Korean Patent Publication KR20050045303A; Korean Patent Publication KR20060082940A; Korean Patent Publication KR20090003514A. Adaptive Technologies (https/www.youtube.com/watch?v=zWIyD5yzA2U) discloses an interactive touchscreen for displaying pictures associated with the decedent's life.
The following systems are for providing visual and sound effects in a funeral parlor. Japanese Patent Publication JP2002203253 A2 and US Patent Application Publication No. US 2005/0075896 A disclose a system for providing visual and sound effects. The visual and sound effects are prerecorded by the person before their funeral and played at the person's wake in the funeral parlor.
The above systems do little to change the overly formal stoic environment of a funeral home which can cause anxiety in the family members of the decedent as well as guests.
Thus, there is a need for a change in the stoic environment of a funeral home in order to lower anxiety and to provide the opportunity to celebrate one's life.